Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic systems, such as a robotic arm containing a gripping component, may be used for applications involving picking up or moving objects. For instance, a robotic device may be used to fill a container with objects, create a stack of objects, or unload objects from a given area. In some cases, all of the objects may be of the same type. In other cases, a container or truck may contain a mix of different types of objects, such as boxed items, cans, tires, or other objects of varying weights and sizes. Such robotic systems may direct a robotic arm to pick up objects based on predetermined knowledge of where objects are in the environment. Such robotic systems may also direct a robotic arm to pick up objects based on predetermined knowledge of what types of objects the robotic arm can manage (e.g., based on whether a gripper or other robotic manipulator can support a weight of the object while moving or otherwise interacting with the object at various accelerations).